1. Field
The following description relates to a power supply apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for the miniaturization of a power supplying apparatus has increased due to miniaturization of electronic products using such power supplying apparatus. power supplying apparatus using a piezoelectric transformer has been developed to reduce the size of the power supply apparatus.
For power supply apparatus using a piezoelectric transformer according to the related art, harmonics may be generated at an operating frequency of alternating current (AC) power operating the piezoelectric transformer, and thus an output of the piezoelectric transformer pulsates.